sagn_og_eventyrfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kosmologi
Kosmologi, læren om verdens indretning; verdensopfattelse, verdensbillede. Den nordiske verdensopfattelse har en treleddet struktur: skabelse (kosmogoni), verdensforløbet (det "almindelige" liv) og undergangen (Ragnarok, eskatologi), eventuelt fulgt af en ny verden og/eller en ny treleddet cyklus. Kosmologien består af stadige sammenstød og skrøbelige balancegange mellem kosmos og kaos. Kosmologi og mytologi er tæt forbundne. Hovedteksterne til kosmologien er eddadigtet Vølvens Spådom og Snorres Edda, suppleret med oplysninger i andre eddadigte, især VafÞrúðnismál og Grímnismál. Takket være Snorre og Vølvens Spådom har vi en sammenhængende fortælling om og struktur i det nordiske univers. I sine grundtræk ser verdensbilledet og -forløbet således ud: I begyndelsen fandtes der intet andet end et stort tomt gab eller svælg, Ginnungagap. Men mod syd dannedes en ildverden, Muspelheim, og mod nord en isverden, Niflheim. Af mødet mellem is og ild dannedes tågedråber, og af dem opstod liv. Det første menneskelignende væsen, urjætten Ymer, og den første ko, Audhumbla, omtales her. Ymer avlede med sig selv nye væsener, og fra hans afkom stammer rimturser (jætter). Koens mælk gav Ymer næring, og koen stod samtidig og slikkede salt af sten omkring sig. Af stenen opstod herved en mand, Bure. Han fik en søn, Borr, der blev gift med kvinden Bestla, og de fik tre sønner, Odin, Vile og Ve. Disse tre dræbte Ymer og dannede kosmos af hans kropsdele. Af kødet dannedes jorden, af knoglerne klipper, af blodet hav, af hans hjerneskal himmelhvælvingen. Af hans øjenbryn blev menneskenes hjem, Midgård, bygget. Aserne lever i den mytiske urtid et guldalderagtigt liv. De mødes på tinge, skaber love og redskaber, og alt er som i en frydefuld nybyggertilværelse. De sætter yderligere struktur på verden ved at placere Sol, Måne og stjerner i baner på himmelhvælvingen. Og af to træer skaber Borrssønnerne det første menneskepar, Ask og Embla, som de udstyrer med forstand og sanser og placerer i det afskærmede Midgård. Til sig selv bygger aserne borgen Asgård med mange gudeboliger og med det helligste symbol i midten, verdenstræet Yggdrasil, der forbinder himmel, jord og underverden. I underverdenen bor bl.a. dværgene, og her ligger også dødsriget Hel. Også regnbuen Bifrost forbinder, ifølge Snorre, himmel og jord. I Asgård får aser og asynjer tildelt hver deres funktioner. I verdens udkantområder, Udgård, får jætterne deres bolig. Jorden/verden indrettes således i tre planer: Asgård, Midgård og Udgård. Uden om jorden, der er kredsrund, går det store hav, og i det kommer det store uhyre Midgårdsormen til at ligge. Det er lidt usikkert, om man har regnet med, at hele verden, både guders, menneskers og dæmoners opholdssted, ligger på Jorden. Hos Snorre omtales et himmelplan for aserne, men måske er han påvirket af kristen kosmologi. Han placerer også krigernes paradis, Valhal, boligen for de faldne krigere, i en himmelregion. - I Villy Sørensens gudefortælling Ragnarok, 1982, står, at "fenrisulven og midgårdsormen er de største uhyrer der nogen sinde har eksisteret. Men i begyndelsen var de små, og det var grunden til at guderne ikke straks kunne se hvor stor en fare de var." I urtidens sidste fase brydes idyllen. De to gudegrupper, aser og vaner, kommer i konflikt og krig. De forliges ganske vist, men livet bliver aldrig som før. Kampe mellem aser og jætter tager til i styrke, med Thor som vældig hammerkaster. Katastrofen omkring Balders død er et kulminationspunkt. Hans død bliver årsagen til undergangen, Ragnarok, hvor aser og jætter gensidigt slår hinanden ihjel i et stort slag. Til sidst synker Jorden i havet, og Solen opsluges. Af denne intethed genopstår Jorden og livet, guderne og menneskene. En ny guldalder som en tro kopi af den gamle, hvor guderne samledes på tinge, skal indtræffe. Men denne fred er straks truet af nyt kaos, repræsenteret ved dragen Nidhug. Mytologiens og kosmologiens centrum er Balders død. Beskrivelsen er i Vølvens Spådom nutidsplanet, hvorfra man kan se den fremtidige, uundgåelige katastrofe. Dvs. at verden og menneskelivets grundvilkår ses som en kamp mellem kosmiske og kaotiske kræfter. Man drømmer om den mytiske fortids guldalderidyl, men frygter for den mytiske fremtids totale katastrofe. Kosmologien afspejler på én gang det totale kosmiske forløb, samfundets struktur og det enkelte menneskelivs forløb fra skabelse over liv her og nu til den kommende død (og evt. nyt liv). Både rum og tid udfoldes, og verdenstræet Yggdrasil er det samlende billede derpå; Yggdrasil er "hint Tidens Træ, der favner Rummet", skrev Grundtvig i 1808. Kategori:Myte Kategori:Genre